A Fire I Can't Put Out
by nannygirl
Summary: There are some feelings that can't be forgotten, some loves that can't be unlearned, memories that you can't live without, and some flames that just continue to burn on. No matter how much time has passed. A simple phone conversation gets a little deeper for a couple who once had it all. Warning: VERY AU!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of its characters. I do not own any TV or movie character or item mentioned in this story. I do not own the George Strait song that this story is named after, I do own the CD but that's another story._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and had a great week, looking forward to starting the new one. Sorry I haven't been on here too much lately, been busy with school and the lack of views/reviews had me down last month but it's a new month and I'm hoping one with a new start :D Although this story may not be the best way to prove that. This story *takes a deep breath* okay, I'm actually still really nervous about posting it. I wrote it a few years back but until recently really thought about posting it. I have some details about why on earth I decided to write such a story, but I'll share that at the end for now I just wanted to say a big thank you to LedZepGrl, MidniteRaine, Nim, and Marla for their wonderful support and encouragement to post the story. You all are amazing! And a great big thank you to Eliza Ghost for being the person who convinced me it was a piece worth keeping years ago when I first wrote it—told you I'd post it one day! lol And thank you to all of you readers who have stopped by to read now, I really do hope you enjoy the story at least a little bit, and if you can take the time to leave a review with your thoughts it would mean so so much. Just please don't be too harsh okay? Thanks.:) I hope you like it, thanks for reading, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Fire I Can't Put Out**

The shrill ring of the telephone cut through the air ringing several times before the man dragged himself into the living room with a groan. Knowing it was better to answer the phone now than to let it ring and have whoever was on the other line call back again and again until he picked up, he walked over to phone but in not much of a rush to get to it. However, just as he wasn't in any hurry he also wasn't watching where he was going and ended up smashing his toe on the back corner of the couch.

A muttered curse word escaped his lips as he winced slightly holding back the urge to deliver an angry kick back at the sofa. He hated that damn thing. Almost as much as he hated this damn apartment. One would have thought the hate would have subsided after the few years he'd spent living there but it had only grown more and more with each day.

That ear piercing sound from the phone was doing nothing to lessen his anger. Wanting the noise to stop immediately, he reached down and yanked the receiver off its cradle.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Hi Red," He voice greeted and his heart nearly stopped. "It's me, Kitty."

Part of him wanted to roll is eyes and scoff, of course he knew it was her—he'd know her voice anywhere—the other part of him was still a bit shocked that he was hearing from her today on this normal, ordinary Saturday.

"Yeah, I know. Hi."

She smiled on the other end, "How are you?"

"I'm alright." He said clearing his throat before asking, "How about you?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

Red nodded his head as he realized he had better ask the next question, if only to keep her from knowing the truth, "How's uh…Bill?"

"He's good." Kitty answered keeping her answer short; she appreciated him asking but knew that Red didn't really want her to go on into details, instead she decided to push forward and tell him her reason for calling. "Red, I'm calling because of your son."

"Jeeze…what did the dumbass do now?" he groaned as soon as he heard the words.

Kitty shook her head, she knew who he was thinking of but that wasn't who she was talking about, "Not that one."

A frown indented onto his forehead if it wasn't Dumbass Number One it had to be Dumbass Number Two and when Dumbass Number Two got into trouble it was trouble that led to Red having to give one of those dumbass mushy feeling talks instead of just threatening him with a foot in the ass line like he did with Dumbass Number One. Of course he still threatened Dumbass Number Two with a foot in the rear end but it had to be accompanied by the dreaded talk.

"What did the idiot do now?" he asked.

"It's him and Jackie, Red." Kitty started to explain over the phone, "It's becoming that whole Chicago incident all over again."

His scowl deepened "Don't tell me the Kettlehead is running around naked again."

"No, no. It's…well you know that Jackie got that job offer in New York, right?"

"Right." he answered, leaving out the part about how he was one of the first ones that the petite brunette had shared the news with.

"Well there's only a few weeks left before Jackie has to move out there and Steven has yet to say anything about the move. He congratulated her, said he was happy for her, Jackie even said they went out to a celebration dinner." She shared with him, "But he still has yet to say anything about the actual move. He hasn't said if he going with her, if he doesn't want her to go. He's helped her pack up most her things and almost none of his. The poor girl is afraid this is his way of getting rid of her."

Red ran his hand over his face and asked the question he already knew the answer to, "Kitty, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to talk to him, Red." She stated firmly

"Kitty…when we signed those papers we agreed I got the house and you got the dumbasses." He reminded with a groan, "And this isn't the first time you've called me about them either. First it was Eric and the neighbor girl needing help with their wedding crap then it was about how we needed to help out Laurie and the foreigner with their money problems. Now it's the loud one and Steven."

"Right. Because I know that you love them all just as much as I do and it would kill you to find out that you didn't get the chance to help them with something you very well could have." She argued and he stayed quiet on the other end, "Besides I tried talking to Steven but I give better advice in person and he doesn't come over here as often as he used to. I don't think he likes Bill all that much."

At that last sentence he scoffed and quietly—though apparently not quiet enough—muttered, "Can you blame him?"

Red could not only see but felt the icy stare Kitty must have been giving as she stood in her own place miles away. He coughed, as if it would cover up his previous words before speaking once again. This time saying a statement that he knew would please her.

"Alright, fine I'll talk to Steven." He said with a defeated sigh, "I'll call him up and tell him to get his ass over to your place so you can talk to him about whatever's going on between him and the loud one."

"Red…"

"After I have my own talk with him." Red added having left out that last part on purpose.

"Thank you." she said in a sincere tone of voice, her small smile back in its place, "I just want our kids to be happy, Red. You know the way…"

"They way we were?" he finished for her after she had drifted off midway through her sentence.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"We did have some pretty good times, didn't we?" he asked smirking lightly.

"We had a lot of good times, Red." She corrected.

He nodded as he looked down, building up his nerve to ask his next question, "What happened, Kitty?"

Kitty felt her throat get tight and she pursed her lips together before releasing her own sigh, "Red, you and I both know what happened."

"I know." he nodded again, "I guess I was just hoping you'd forgotten and I could try to sweep you off your feet all over again."

"Afraid not." she answered, titling her head to into the receiver.

"You know, I still love you, Kitty."

"I know." she nodded, "I still love you too, Red."

There was a deep pause and silence filled both ends of the line. A good minute or two must have passed before the silence was interrupted by the sound of Red clearing his throat.

"So uh…besides Steven and the loud one…all the other kids doing okay?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded wiping her eyes to get rid of the unshed tears that had started forming there, "Michael rediscovered his love for SuperGlue and glued himself to…well himself. He had his hand stuck to his forehead for almost five hours."

She let out a giggle that was so tiny compared to her full girlish laughter that he found himself missing more and more often, but this little giggle was like music to Red's ears and he had to smile as soon as he heard it.

"Dumbass." He muttered still smiling. Though that same smile faded as he realized it was probably time to go, "Well um I guess we should uh hang up so I can call Steven and knock some sense into him."

Kitty nodded again, "Right, okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." Red said in return and was just about to hang up when she suddenly spoke again.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

There was a long pause and then in the most sincere tone she said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." he replied in a matching tone before hanging the receiver back on the hook.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__*Carefully peaks out from behind shield* So…what did you think? Like it? Not like it? Downright hate it? Let me know in a review!_

_So the reasons why I wrote this. No, it was not because listen to Country Music all these years finally got to me…although that could have played a role lol. The main reason why I wrote thise piece was because ei had been inspires after watching episodes of The Lucy Desi Comedy Hour. For those of you who don't know Lucy and Desi were married in real life but when the series ended so did their marriage. Their marriage by then had gotten pretty messy but it's been said that after they were divorce, the two stayed in close contact, calling each other frequently, supporting each other. Desi still sent Lucy flowers on their anniversary and they'd talk to each other on the phone, and Lucy had been one of the last people Desi spoke to on the phone before he died. With those thoughts in mind this story was created. __And today May 4 in 1960 was the day that the divorce became final, so kinda fitting right? Also if you can spot the little I Love Lucy and The Lucy Desi Comedy Hour reference throw in, bravo to you!_

_Now why did I suddenly decide to post this story? Well I think it was mostly because of the performance that Kurtwood Smith has given in the episodes of Resurrection. They've just been so emotional and more drama filled. As I watched them I was reminded of this story. So I dug it out, dusted it off and showed it to a few people who encouraged me to post it. I hope they were right! Oh! And just a little FYI but the season finale of Resurrection is tonight! Anyone else excited?_

_I really hope you all didn't hate this story too much, or get too upset by it. I'll try to post a fluffier RK piece soon. Or perhaps a sequel with some more answers? Lol I know, don't push it. But really, if you managed to read the whole story, I thank you so much and please if you have the moment leave a review with your thoughts, I'd really love to hear your thoughts and would greatly appreciate them as well. _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
